


Velekněz a konkubína

by SallyPejr



Series: Sherlock BBC - Crossover challenge [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Series
Genre: F/M, Jim is Imhotep, Molly is Ankh-Su-Namom
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Příběh Mali-Khup a Im-Mo-Thyho. Příběh Ankh-Su-Namon a Imhotepa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Omlouvám se postavám, že jim totální przním jména...
> 
> Molly Hooper = Mali-Khup = Ankh-Su-Namon  
> Jim Moriarty = Im-Mo-Thy = Imhotep

Mali-Khup a Im-Mo-Thy byli přátelé snad od chvíle, kdy se naučili chodit. Jejich rodiny pracovaly na polích podél Nilu a jejich děti si hrály mezi nimi. Ona, drobná a zvídavá dívka, on, chytrý a učenlivý chlapec. Vyrůstali vedle sebe a byli si nejlepšími přáteli a spřízněnými dušemi. Jejich rodiče i celé okolí už plánovali, že se z nich stane pár.

Ale Im-Mo-Thy byl doopravdy chytrý. Tak chytrý, že se dostal do učení chrámu, aby se jednoho dne stal knězem a svatým mužem. Mali-Khup obrečela ztrátu svého přítele, ale nebylo nic, co by proti tomu mohla dělat. Ovšem brzy měla jiné věci na starosti.

Jejich městem projížděl faraonův průvod vracející se z vyhrané bitvy a Mali-Khup byla spolu s dalšími dívkami vybrána, aby je obsluhovala. Dostalo se jí dokonce té pocty, že mohla sloužit samotnému Sethimu, faraonovu synovi. Ten byl krásou Mali-Khup natolik okouzlen, že toho samého dne rozhodl, že Mali-Khup pojede do paláce s ním, aby se stala jeho konkubínou.

A tak se Mali-Khup dostala z obyčejného města a z obyčejné zemědělské rodiny až do královského paláce, kde se stala milenkou faraonova syna a jeho favoritkou. Dostala také nové jméno – Ankh-Su-Namon.

Sethi ji zahrnoval dary a svou pozorností a žárlivě si ji střežil a to se nezměnilo ani poté, co se stal faraonem. Sethi mohl a měl spoustu žen, ale Ankh-Su-Namon vždy zůstávala jeho favoritkou.

\- - o - -

Nebylo to dlouho po Sethiho korunovaci, kdy se na faraonově dvoře objevil nový velekněz – Imhotep. Mladý, ale velice vzdělaný a mocný muž se stal rádcem faraona. Imhotep, který se kdysi jmenoval Im-Mo-Thy.

Ankh-Su-Namon hned poznala dávného přítele z dětství, ale nemohla se s ním setkat, ani s ním promluvit. Žárlivý Sethi zakázal, aby se jí jiný muž než on třeba jen dotknul, a kdyby se Ankh-Su-Namon s Imhotepem setkali v soukromí, nechal by je oba krutě potrestat.

Ovšem Ankh-Su-Namon nebyla jediná, kdo poznal přítele z minulosti. Imhotep věděl, kdo je faraonova milenka a jeho pocity k ní byly stejné jako ty její. A tak za cenu faraonova hněvu a spousty úplatků se Imhotepovi podařilo tajně setkat s Ankh-Su-Namon.

Jejich přátelství zůstalo stejné i po tolika letech, kdy od sebe byli odděleni. A postupně, s každým dalším utajeným setkáním, se jejich přátelství měnilo v něco víc.

Ankh-Su-Namon a Imhotep, faraonova milenka a jeho velekněz, se do sebe zamilovali.

Protože i když Sethi pro Ankh-Su-Namon udělal cokoliv, i když ji zahrnoval pozorností, bohatstvím a dary, ona ho nikdy nemilovala. Ale zamilovala se do svého přítele z dětství. Do Im-Mo-Thyho. Do Imhotepa. A byla ochotná pro tuto lásku obětovat a riskovat cokoliv.

\- - o - -

Jenže jejich štěstí netrvalo věčně.

Imhotep a Ankh-Su-Namon se s pomocí jeho kněží a úplatného služebnictva potají scházeli, ale jednoho dne na ně faraon přišel.

Překvapil je a zjistil, že má Ankh-Su-Namon milence. Rozhodnutý popravit onoho opovážlivce, který si dovolil sáhnout na to, co je jeho, byl příliš nebezpečný pro dva milence. A tak Ankh-Su-Namon a Imhotep v zápalu okamžiku zabili faraona Sethiho.

Jenže už byl vyvolán poplach a blížily se faraonovy stráže.

Oba milenci věděli, že je čeká smrt, ale i tak se snažili napravit, co šlo.

Imhotep uprchnul z paláce a Ankh-Su-Namon na sebe vzala vinu za smrt faraona, než spáchala sebevraždu. Věděla totiž, že má stále naději žít po boku svého milence. Imhotep je velice mocný muž.

S pomocí svých kněží Imhotep ukradl tělo mrtvé konkubíny a odvezl ho až do Hamunaptry, do města mrtvých, kde by mohl Ankh-Su-Namon oživit. Jenže faraonova stráž tušila, co se stane a přerušila obřad dřív, než ho mohl Imhotep dokončit. Ankh-Su-Namon zůstala i nadále mrtvá.

Imhotep a jeho kněží byli zajati a potrestáni tím nejhorším trestem, jaký mohl Egypt nabídnout.

Kněží byli pohřbeni za živa a bez správných příprav a jejich duše se tedy nemohou dostat do posmrtného života a navždy budou bloudit po zemi.

Samotný Imhotep přišel o jazyk a byl zaživa zavřen do sarkofágu plného masožravých skarabů, kteří se pásli na jeho těle. Tak byl pohřben bez náležitostí a beze jména, s kletbou Hom Dai vyřčenou nad jeho osobou a tělem. Ta kletba mu brání, aby spočinul v posmrtném životě, kde by našel klidu. Byl pohřben v samotné Hamunaptře a jeho jméno bylo vyškrtnuto ze všech záznamů.

Jen faraonova stráž a jejich potomci dál bdí nad městem mrtvých a hlídají, aby Imhotep nebyl probuzen a pradávná kletba Hom Dai nebyla naplněna.


End file.
